velv3t_roomfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Upgrades
Located within the Spawn Zone of the Velv3t R00m is the Upgrade House (Shown on the image below and the live map as well). Upgrade House is where you can buy all the features that you might want to have at your disposal while adventuring. Money Each item in the upgrade house costs Money, which can be earned by slaying monsters in the world. Each monster has a value associated with them, listed below: Basic Character Upgrades Hearts ($150+) *Each additional heart is $150. This lets you have as many hearts as you want, but one you have 4 rows of hearts, the hearts will start to stack on top of each other with each additional row completed. Wool Trees ($150) * Grants you the power to use any color dye on a sapling. This makes a tree made of wool appear in its place. The trunk is made from brown wool and the leaves are the color or the dye used. NOTE: This makes even bonemeal considered a dye. This disables using bonemeal on saplings for growth. Mob Spawners ($250, $250) * By purchasing Picking Up Spawners ($250), you can use a Silk Touch Pickaxe to retrieve Mob Spawners from the worlds. By also purchasing Placing Spawners ($250) you may place Mob Spawners into the world to spawn enemies. Double Jump ($300) *By purchasing Double Jump you may tap space bar again to jump mid-air. Hammers and Excavators (Recipe) ($1200, $500, $500) *Hammers and excavators are new tools that allow the user to break a 3x3x1 section of stone or dirt like blocks. Hammers will break stones and ore; while, excavators will harvest anything that is harvested by shovels. To craft these items you must purchase the ability to craft them for $1200. To use the tools, you also need to purchase that for $500. You can also enchant these tools, but that also requires you to purchase this at the Upgrade House. Advanced Character Upgrades Custom Portal Frames (Maker $250 and Use $250) * Custom portal frames allows the player to create a doorway to another location. In order to perform this you must purchase the Portal Maker and Portal Use permissions from the Upgrade House. * To create a portal, you need to have 2 Iron Blocks and regular blocks to place as the rest of the frame. You make the portal like you would make a nether portals. These portals can have a 1 by 2 gap in the center. Shown below is an example. The Iron Blocks must be part of the frame, BUT NOT the corners of the frame. * Once the portal is made, you need to make a vanilla minecraft Clock. To link the 2 portal frames together you need a name for the link. This can be "Gateway1" or "Mineshaft" etc. Name the Clock the name of the link in an anvil. * Right click the interior of the portal frame to link it to that name, where you stand when you right click will determine where you come out of the portal. Once you do this the clock will lose its name. Rename the clock again the same name as before and right click the interior of the other portal. Once this is done, the portals will fill with water and the link is finished. You can tear down the portals, but once you break the portals it will explode. Armor Stands Upgrade Grappling Hooks * Magic Upgrades Spells (Various) * Located within the Upgrade House are signs to purchase new spells. See the Spells page for more information. Mana Upgrades (Various) * Mana Upgrades add bonuses to Mana capacity and Mana regen. Listed below are the Upgrades. * Note: Mana Upgrades do not need to be purchased in order.